1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a protective cover assembly for covering a space, particularly to a rigid tonneau cover for covering the space within a cargo box or bed of a pickup truck. More particularly, the present invention relates to clamp systems for securing a rigid tonneau cover over the space.
2. Description of the Related Art
Protective cover assemblies such as tonneau covers are well known for protecting spaces with the cargo boxes of pickup trucks. In recent years, various clamp systems have been employed to secure the protective cover over the protected space. The clamp systems eliminate the need to permanently alter the integrity of the truck cargo box walls defining the space and allow the protective cover to be easily removed. Examples of clamp systems can be found in U.S. Pat. No. 7,334,830 to Ross Weldy, and U.S. Pat. No. 7,188,888 to Donald Wheatley and David Daley.
The '830 patent discloses a clamp system having a handle for moving the clamp system between an operational position and a stowed position. A latch member is disposed adjacent the handle which defines a cammed profile for biasing the latch member against the wall defining the space. A track is defined by the support bow for guiding the clamp system. A bolt comprising a head and a shank couples the handle and latch member to the track. The head of the bolt rides within the track between the operational and stowed positions. The support bow additionally defines a slot substantially perpendicular to the track for accepting and securing the shank of the bolt and holding the clamp mechanism in the stowed position. When in the stowed position the clamp system is held cantilevered, substantially perpendicular to the track. The '888 patent discloses a clamp system having a front clamp and a rear clamp. Both the front and rear clamps include a handle for moving the clamp system along a track defined by the support bow. A threaded member comprising a shank and a trunnion member couples the handle to a track defined by the support bow. A pair of wheels is disposed on the trunnion member for guiding each of the clamps between an operational position and a stowed position. Additionally, the rear handle is spring loaded for biasing the latch member against the wall. When the clamp system of the '888 patent is in the stowed position, the handle is disposed within the track substantially flush with the support bow.
The '830 and '888 patents disclose soft tonneau covers requiring a frame that includes laterally extending support bows to provide the unfolded cover with a desired, upwardly projecting contour that easily sheds water, and having a clamping system defined by support bows of the frame, to which the clamp mechanisms are attached.
Rigid, folding tonneau offer many advantages over soft covers, such as improved durability, weather protection and security, and easier and faster installation. These covers typically include rigid, folding panels that provide the desired cover contour and support, but do not require or include the support bows to which the clamp mechanisms of soft tonneau covers are conveniently attached.
There are currently commercialized rigid, folding tonneau covers that include a clamping system having spring-actuated clamp mechanisms. These covers require multiple tools to facilitate installation, and permit unauthorized access to the enclosed cargo box space to anyone who forces the cover, at the tailgate end, upwardly against the bias of its clamping springs. Moreover, spring-actuated clamp mechanisms such as those employed on these covers require more strength and effort than some consumers have or wish to expend when latching and unlatching a tonneau cover.
Therefore, an opportunity remains to develop an improved clamp system for reliably securing a rigid, folding protective cover assembly over a cargo box space, that improves security vis-à-vis existing commercial offerings, is easier to operate and install, and facilitates clamp mechanism storage securely against the interior of the cover to prevent possible damage to, or by, the clamp mechanism.
It is desirable to provided an improved rigid, folding tonneau cover having an improved clamp system that is easy to use with low effort, simple to adjust and replace components if necessary, and maintains its stowed position during cover folding motion, thereby preventing damage to the cover, and providing superior durability, dent resistance, cargo protection from the elements, and cargo security, vis-à-vis prior tonneau covers.